Blood of a friend
by darkraven2
Summary: After the war of the ring. Legolas has moved to Fangorn and all is well until his kin are being pursued by men who are after their blood, he rides to Gondor for Aragorn's help. But Aragorn is torn between helping his closest friend and keeping his kingdom


I've been trying to write this one for a while but I didn't know where to start, anyways here you go. No slash in this story just emphasizes a platonic friendship. 

_Legolas Speaks-_

_                So many years have passed since my life pulled away from the Great Wood. Many of my people have moved west into the oldest wood. For a while all was happy, and our kind seemed at peace. Yet lately, curse has befallen upon us. Men pursued us constantly, seeking our blood to be spilled.  I could not understand why until I witnessed their cruelty firsthand. I was lucky enough to break away yet…the rumors and lies must stop before we die out completely. I worry, yet there was so little of us and so many of them. _

_                Blind lies have spread like wildfire, and ignorant men believe that slaying us makes them immortal, although no such thing is true. I fear them, yet I was not ready to give up. _

Sunlight has faded into dusk and Legolas Greenleaf pulled to a stop before the castle. He was exhausted for he had been riding nonstop for many days now. He has also been pursued half the way and received a few wounds. His long golden hair was thrown back and a single braid trailed from behind his pointed ears. His face was elven fair with sparkling blue eyes and gorgeous features.  

                He sighed deeply as he leapt off his horse and stroked it comfortingly. What was he going to say, he wondered. He had not seen his friend for a long time and what guarantee was there that he would even be welcome anymore considering the events?  But yet he had no where else to turn, and he could only hope that Aragorn still cared. His trust in men has faltered terribly in these past years…

                "… For the sake of our friendship…" He whispered softly as he began to walk slowly towards the palace, "Or what was our friendship…" 

Aragorn Speaks- 

            _I am at a loss of what to do. The rebellion has grown worse and the lies are spreading out of control. I worried about the elves, and especially Legolas. I have not seen him in so many years, ever since all the trouble began. I am afraid I have not  been able to do anything to help him. Arwen grows more grave at the situation every day and it pains me more and more to see her in such sadness. _

Aragorn sat gazing towards the first star of the eve. These men were growing out of hand, he had nearly resolved to go slay them himself. Who, he wondered, was feeding all these lies?

                "My lord!"

                "Yes…" His eyes flickered towards the door. 

                "We got word that someone has snuck into the palace."

                Aragorn sighed deeply and quickly stood up. It has been a while since a intruder has gotten pass his guards and he was mildly impressed. But of course, he said nothing. 

                Legolas bit his lip as he hid in the corner of the halls. The guards have shunned him and bid him to leave but he refused until he had been allowed to see the King. At last, since he was already tired and overly anxious about his people, he resolved to take a different route. 

                His injuries were annoying him terribly and a part of the arrowhead was still struck into his left arm. "Damn it Aragorn…" He cursed under his breath, "You do run a tight shift…" He sprinted towards the bedroom as soon as the guards left from sight but it was empty. 

                He blinked in frustration and turned to face the halls but a blade was pressed tightly to his neck. He was too tired to fight, so he dropped his weapons without a struggle. That was also the only way he would be taken to see Aragorn. A prayer still lingered that Aragorn had not forgotten their friendship. 

                The king's guards bound the blond elf with tight ropes and gagged him with a clean cloth. Legolas eyed them wearily but did not make an attempt to pull away. His heart lightened when he heard that he was to be taken before the king. He was still not sure how Aragorn would react but at least he would get a chance to speak with the man. 

                "Legolas?" Aragorn gasped as he quickly began pulling the ropes from the elf's arms. Legolas nodded,  slightly embarrassed. He struggled free fromt the cords and removed the cloth quickly from his mouth. He smiled weakly at the king before him. 

                "King Elessar…." Legolas began quietly. 

                Aragorn turned to his guards in quiet anger, "Leave us… and prepare a room for my guest of honor."

                Legolas breathed in relief, for at least Aragorn was still happy to receive him. "I'm sorry to barge in on you like this…"

"No… not at all. I should have been by to visit you. I assure you that this is not the measure of curtesy in my halls."

"It is fine… I should not have come like this but I really need your help…"

"In the morning… my friend, you must be tired."

"… No, this cannot wait., Aragorn…. My people are dying…. You know that."

"Yes Legolas, I know…"

"I come here to ask you to lend us your support… we cannot fight them alone." Legolas said with 

sincerety and pleading. 

                "Of course I will help you…"

                "Then you will support us in battle…" Legolas whispered as his eyes lit up as they have not done for nearly a year. 

                "Perhaps it is better if we try to ebb the lies without battle. But I am here to help you…" Aragorn said softly. He noticed that the elf had numerous bruises and scars and his left arm was bleeding. 

                "… Aragorn… I mean… I'm sorry… Lord-"

                "No, I am still Aragorn."

                "Alright… Aragorn, you have to control these men… they…"

                "Did they do this to you?"

                "Yes, but those are nothing compared to what they have done to others of my kin… " Legolas sighed deeply. Aragorn looked at him concerned for a moment an nodded with a hint of frustration. 

                "I will definitely do everything I can to help… do you need help tending the hurts?"

                "I will be fine…Thank you so much…"

                "… It is good seeing you again Legolas." Aragorn whispered as he clapped a hand upon the elf's shoulder. Legolas only smiled weakly and nodded. Hie blue eyes filled with hope but he knew this was far from over. 


End file.
